Valentines
by chillywinterbreeze
Summary: Cas discovers Tumblr valentines. Dean discovers his feelings for said angel. (it was supposed to be all fluff, I swear)


**Hello, my lovelies! Yes, I know, I haven't updated anything in a while. The inspiration is currently being suffocated by schoolwork. I know, very unfortunate. I'm going to try and have an update out for Stay (not a Valentine's Day special. I'm still getting a feel for Rhia's character and I can't really imagine Dean being super romantic. Wayward Child, I can't guarantee an update today. I have the chapter planned, it's just a matter of putting it together in a way I can be satisfied with.**

**This little Destiel oneshot is for my beautiful valentine. Happy Valentine's Day!**

* * *

Dean's phone dinged for the eleventh time today. Another one of those obnoxious valentines from Cas. This one had an obnoxious pink background and a picture of picture of Obama winking. The caption read "_It would be an Obamanation if you weren't my valentine_" in white Comic Sans.

He rolled his eyes and texted back.

**Dude, could you be more annoying?**

Cas responded with a lizard chasing another lizard while holding toast in its mouth. The caption: _Oh come on Baby. Don't be like that. I got you some toast._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he mumbled aloud, tossing his phone aside.

"More valentines?" Sam asked from the side with a smirk. Dean nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up when Sam started laughing.

The older man headed into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Why did Sammy have to be so obnoxious all the time? This was serious. Sitting down on the bed, he prayed to the angel.

* * *

"You called, Dean?" he heard about twenty minutes later. Opening his eyes, Dean sat up on the bed and looked over at the angel. What he wasn't expecting was the little flutter that his heart gave. _You're straight. You like women. Sexy, slutty women with hot curves and lacey panties… _

Dean cleared his throat, "Umm, yeah I-I did. Look, man, we've got to talk about this Valentine's Day shit you're pulling."

"Why?" Cas cocked his head in confusion. Damn, that was cute.

"Because it's weird!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You and me are not a thing. That's why."

He could've sworn Cas's eyes got a little misty. "I'm sorry, Dean. My intention was not to upset you," he mumbled softly.

"What?" Dean asked, not out of confusion. He just hadn't heard the angel. Cas didn't take it that way.

"I thought it was customary to send valentines to a person you have romantic interest in on Valentine's Day," the angel's bottom lip quivered a little, his voice shaking. "I apologize for the annoyance."

Cas disappeared as a wave of shame washed over Dean. He sat down on the bed and silently cursed himself for upsetting his friend like that. Especially when Cas had been right. He'd hit everything right on the mark, and Dean would be lying to say that he hadn't thought the valentines were just a little bit cute.

The truth was that he liked Cas, and that scared him. That scared the shit out him, actually. What would Sammy think? What would his father have thought?

Sam knocked on the door. Not bothering to be let in, he walked in and glared at his brother, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" this time, Dean really was confused.

"I have been watching the two of you mentally undress each other every time you're in a room together and now you do this?"

"I'm not gay, Sammy," Dean defended. "I like girls."

Sam sighed, sitting down next to his brother. "Is that really true, or are you just saying that because you're afraid of what I'll think?"

"What would Dad think?"

"It doesn't matter what Dad would think," Sam argued. "If he would think any less of you for doing what makes you happy, then he wouldn't deserve to be called a father."

"You really think that?"

"Of course!" Sam said incredulously. "Dean, you're a fucking hero. You fight monsters every day and have stared Death in the face more times than anyone I've ever met. You are the bravest, strongest person I've ever known and admitting that you have feelings for Cas is not going to change that."

"You sure?"

"I'm damn sure."

Sam was right. Sam was always right. What the fuck was wrong with him?

As he watched his little brother leave again, Dean called Cas one more time.

_Cas? I'm so sorry. Please come and let me make things right, _he prayed. The angel showed up almost immediately, and Dean noted how red and swollen his eyes were.

He pulled the angel against his chest, "I'm so sorry, Angel."

Cas sniffled, "You don't have to try and make me feel better. You've made your position clear and I am content to be no more than your friend."

"I didn't make a damn thing clear except for the fact that I was afraid of how I feel about you."

Cas tilted his head up to stare up at Dean's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, can I kiss you?" the hunter whispered.

"Yes."

Sam didn't see the pair for quite a while after that.

* * *

**I originally intended this to be just fluff oh god what have i done. It appears I am completely incapable of writing anything without any angst. **

**Don't forget to favourite and review! Reviews make me happier than a New England resident in any place that isn't buried in snow. (it's snowing again here, in case you were wondering.)**


End file.
